The present invention pertains to a device for collecting balls from a playing area, and more especially, to an apparatus for collecting tennis balls from a tennis playing area.
In connection with a great number of games, in particular tennis, the players must spend a considerable amount of time chasing after balls which roll out of the playing area. This is not only inconvenient and perhaps distracting insofar as the game itself is concerned, but also this practice is time consuming, a fact which is especially relevant in connection with the game of tennis, since tennis facilities are always in heavy demand. In fact, in many instances today tennis courts are rented by the players on an hourly basis, and therefore, efficient use of the allotted playing time is extremely important.
In the foregoing regard, it would be extremely convenient as well as economically beneficial to have available a system which would automatically return stray balls to the playing area.